Kyla Paige Diamond Gets Sick
by Kyla Paige Diamond
Summary: 'Kyla got up, and darted to the bathroom. I followed her in, and held her hair back. As she vomited, I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. The worst was over, and she was trying to spit the taste out.' Brother/sister story. NO SLASH. Just family :D
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first BTR fanfic! Don't judge me! Unless you like it :)_**

**_I do not own BTR!_**

**_...yet, at least. JAMES WILL BE MY OLDER BROTHER IF I DID OWN BTR. hehehe_**

* * *

Chapter 1

James' POV

Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I bursted through the door of our apartment. "Hey mom!" Kendall smiled, kissed her on the cheek, and sprawled out onto the couch.

" 'Sup Mama Knight?" Logan spun, and sat next to Kendall. Carlos was setting up the XBox 360.

"Hook up a controller for me, guys!" I skipped into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter.

Mrs. Knight tapped me on the shoulder. "James, Kyla is sick."

My smile faded. "Sick?"

"She hasn't been feeling good all day. I've been taking care of her. Now since she's sick, Katie and I aren't going on our weekend trip."

"Mrs. Knight, she's my little sister; I can take care of her. You and Katie go on your trip."

"Are you sure, James? I can definately stay home."

"Positive, Mrs. Knight."

She sighed. "Alright. But you call me if you need anything. Katie and I will turn right around."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded, then quickly ran into me and Kyla's room. She was in bed, and had a wet washcloth over her eyes. On her laptop, that was on the trunk in front of her bed, she had her Owl City music playlist up on iTunes. I quickly paused the music.

She groaned. "Katie...that's not funny. Turn it back on."

I stayed quiet. "Katie! Turn it back on!" she grew louder.

I was still silent. She pulled off her washcloth and sat up on her elbows. "Dude! I'm not kidding!" Kyla looked around, and then looked up at me. "Ohhh. Hi."

"Hey, Kyla." I sat on the edge of her bed. "How're you feeling?"

Her elbows collapsed, and she landed back on her pillow. "Not good..." she replied, taking a deep breath, and covering her eyes with the washcloth.

"James? Are you coming, man?" Kendall called.

I went up to the door, and stuck my head out. "Kyla's sick. I'll be there in a second."

"Sick?" Logan jumped up. Carlos and Kendall followed. "How so?" Logan asked.

Kyla sighed. "Guys...I'm fine. You can go." she sat up and took a bite of the toast that was on the plate next to her bed.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall went back to the couch, and I watched Kyla as she became very pale. "You okay?" I asked, alarmed.

Kyla got up, and darted to the bathroom. I followed her in, and held her hair back. Logan got a fresh washcloth, and got it wet for her. As she vomited, I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. The worst was over, and she was trying to spit the taste out.

"Do you think it's all out?" I grabbed one of the hair ties from the sink, and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"I hope." she spat.

Carlos had gotten a blanket, and Kyla wrapped herself in it. I picked her up bridal style and brought her to the couch.

"Here's some water, Kyla." Kendall handed her a glass of water.

She only took a few sips before she was off throwing them up in the bathroom again. This time, Kendall went in to try and get her to calm down.

"It's not good that she can't even stomach water." Logan paced. "We should take her to the doctor."

"Do you think that's a good idea? You know Kyla and the doctor. She bit me last time we were there. I got three stitches." I told Logan.

"She'll get dehydrated if she doesn't drink water. It'll make her even MORE sick, and we'll really have to take her to the doctor."

Kendall returned to the couch with Kyla in his arms. "Kyla?" I pulled her onto my lap. Her head rested on my chest.

"Yes, James?" she replied, feeling embarassed about all of this.

I gulped, and leaned down to her ear. "We're going to take you to the doctor." I whispered as quietly was I could.

She sat up quickly. "W-what? The doctor? What? NO!" she ran and slid in her socks to our bedroom.

"KYLA WAIT!" Carlos darted after her. He got to our door, but she had already shut it and locked it. "Kyla, please. You can't even drink water. That's not good. You could get dehydrated."

"I'm not going." she sounded as if she was out of breath.

"Move over." I pushed Carlos over. "Come on, Kyla! There's nothing to be afraid of!"

"Yes. There is!" she squealed. "There are shots, and needles, and scapels, and creepy doctors who want to examine every inch of your body!"

"No one's going to examine you, Kyla! They're just going to give you medicine."

"Medicine that's in a shot! It's going to go into my bloodstream...and I could have an allergic reaction, and die! Do you want me to die, James?"

"Of course not, but-"

"I'm not going!"

I looked at Kendall. He nodded, and grabbed a bobby pin from the bathroom. I don't know how many times I've had to pick the lock on this door.

Once it unlocked, I went inside, and the room was quiet and empty. Kyla was hiding. Logan, Carlos, and Kendall followed me in. "Hmm...if I was a weirdly squeamish thirteen year old girl, where would I hide?" Kendall crossed his arms.

I put my finger to my lips. I knew exactly where she was. In the closet, there is a HUGE safe. When I say huge, I mean, it could fit Kyla AND Katie, with room to spare for Carlos. And Kyla was claustraphobic, she would've had it cracked open.

Slowly and steadily, I tip-toed to the closet. Sliding the doors open quietly, I noticed that the safe was cracked a bit. So I kicked it shut, and Kyla screamed.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. LET ME OUT!" she pounded on the door.

"Will you let us take you to the doctor?" Kendall asked.

"YES, YES! JUST LET ME OUT! JESUS CHRIST!"

"Will you let us take you to the doctor, and you not say anything negative about it?" Logan questioned.

"I SWEAR! PLEASE GUYS!"

"Can I have that twenty bucks on your nightstand?" Carlos jumped in the air.

It suddenly became quiet. Kyla stopped shouting, and the rest of us were staring at Carlos. "No, you can't have it. Please let me out, guys!" said Kyla.

I opened it up, and she scrambled out. Standing up fast, she grabbed onto me and wouldn't let go. I held her tight, and picked her up bridal style. She buried her face into my chest.

"I'll start the car." Logan grabbed the keys from the small bowl on the counter.

* * *

I carried Kyla out to the car. Me and her sat in the back with Kendall, while Logan drove, and Carlos was in the passengers seat.

Kyla covered herself up with the blanket, and leaned against me. I put my arm around her, and quietly played with her hair.

We pulled into the doctors office, and noticed no one was there. In the very corner of the parking lot, there was a silver car, but that was it. Carlos hopped out, and ran up to the door. "It's closed!" he called back.

"Uh oh. That's sad. Let's go back to the Palmwoods." Kyla looked up at me.

"Nice try, Kyla." Logan said before I could speak. "But we have no other choice than to take you to the emergency room."

"But this isn't an emergency." she spoke up.

"Then they'll take us to just the regular hospital." Logan began to back up.

She groaned, and covered her head with the blanket.

It didn't take too long to get to the emergency room. I carried Kyla in on piggyback, and sat her next to me, while Logan went up and started talking to the lady at the front desk.

"James?" Kyla shifted a bit.

"Mmm?"

"I'm scared..."

"Don't be."

"I feel like such a loser."

"It's okay, Kyla. Don't forget I'm scared of the dentist."

She faintly smiled. "Oh yeahh. I remember that."

"Kyla Diamond?" a nurse called out.

I hoisted Kyla onto my back, and we walked into room nineteen. She wouldn't let go of me while I put her down onto the bed.

A doctor walked in. "Kyla?"

Kyla didn't reply. She was too scared. I had one hand, and Kendall had the other. "Umm...yes. This is Kyla. My younger sister. She doesn't like the doctor." I replied to the confused doctor.

"That's perfectly normal. Lots of people dislike the doctor. Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked, politely.

"Kyla can't eat without throwing it up. She can't even handle water." Logan explained.

"Ahhh. The stomach bug. I've had lots of people come in for that." the doctor grabbed the file.

Kyla let go of both, me and Kendall's hands, and darted out of the room. We all chased her, until she slammed the bathroom door shut. The sound of her vomitting filled the air.

"Kyla? Kyla, honey, let me in." I lightly tapped on the door. She unlocked it, and continued to hang over the toilet.

I closed the door behind me, and wet a paper towel for her to dab her mouth. "You alright?" I rubbed her back.

She flushed the toilet, and shook her head.

"Do you think you could go back out there?"

Kyla slowly nodded, and stood upright. I scooped her up bridal style, and opened the door. Logan was waiting outside the bathroom. "The doctor went to get someone to hook her up to IV fluid."

I took her back into room nineteen, where Kendall and Carlos were leaning against the wall. "The nurse said to try and keep her relaxed." Kendall whispered.

I gently placed her on the bed, and leaned it back a bit. "Kyla, what would relax you?" I asked, playing with her hair a bit.

She turned her head to me, and opened her eyes. "Could you sing me something? Please...?"

Logan, Kendall, Carlos and I huddled up, and discussed what we were going to sing. "Her favorite is 'The City Is Ours', isn't it?" Carlos asked.

"Last I heard, it was 'Halfway There'." Kendall shrugged.

"James, you're her brother. You pick the song." Logan nudged me.

I thought for a second, then it came to mind. "I've got it."

Sitting next to her, all three boys crowded behind my chair. Kyla was kind of dozing off a bit. I cleared my throat, and began to sing.

"_Dance hard, laugh hard; turn the music up now. Party like a rockstar; can I get a 'what now'? I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...jump up and down. Gonna play it loud now. Don't care, my head's spinning all around now. I swear I'll do anything that I have to...till I forget about you_." we all sang quietly, so we wouldn't disturb anyone.

I guess it did relax her, because she was on the brink of sleep, but then the IV nurse came in. Kyla's eyes slowly blinked awake.

She tensed up, and grabbed onto the edge of her bed. "Hey, hey, heyy. It's alright, Kyla. Just relax." I smoothed down her hair a bit.

"You're right. I'm acting stupid." she shook it off, but became very pale. "I'm going to throw up again!" she squealed.

The nurse ran into the other room, and brought back an orange bag. Kyla threw up into it, and Kendall held back the hair that fell from her ponytail. Carlos grabbed a paper towel, and got it wet for her. Once she was finished, she wiped her mouth, and threw the paper towel into the orange bag.

"It's alright, sweet pea." The nurse started, grabbing one of those rubber things that you tie around the arm. "It'll be over before you know it. And the IV will make you feel better."

Kyla nodded. The nurse found the best vein, and brought out a sterile needle from it's little packet. "Are you ready, dear?"

She gulped, and kept her eyes shut. Kyla flinched a bit when she put the needle in, but then relaxed a bunch when it was over.

"See? It wasn't so bad." Carlos smiled at her.

Another nurse came in, with the bag of her IV, and hung it on the thing which almost looked like a coat rack. She connected the the tube that was hanging from the IV, to the tube that was hanging from Kyla's arm. "This'll make you feel ten times better, honey."

Kyla sighed, nodded, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_I want an older brotherrr!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay guys. I just want to verify a few things:_**

**_1. I don't own Big Time Rush._**

**_2. I don't have an older brother, so I wouldn't know how a big brother acts._**

**_3. If I did have an older brother, I hope he would be like James! :D_**

**_4. JAMES IS HAWTT._**

**_5. It changes between Kyla's and James' POV through the whole chapter._**

**_6. I'm reading the Harry Potter books right now, but I'm only on book four, not book five. (You'll understand if you read the chapter!)_**

**_7. Yeahh...about number six...I don't know if you guys care or not...I just felt the need to tell you._**

**_Okay people. Read on:)_**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Kyla's POV**

I woke up, and we were back at the Palmwoods. Carlos was carrying me piggyback, and James hit the elevator button. "Hey. Look whos awake." James smiled.

I yawned, and rubbed my eye. "I can walk now, Carlos."

"No you can't. Do you remember at the hospital? You were too weak to stand."

"Err...I don't remember that."

The doors closed, and we started going up. We were just about to hit the second floor, then the elevator stopped.

"What happened?" I asked, gripping onto Carlos a bit harder.

Logan started hitting the button repeately. "It stopped."

In the corner, Kendall was chuckling. "This isn't funny, Kendall. Why are you laughing?" James asked.

"I think it funny that Logan keeps hitting the button, when obviously it's not going to work." Kendall crossed his arms.

"How do you know it's not going to?" I asked.

"Because I made it stop." Kendall smirked.

James looked at him weird. "Errr...why?"

Kendall then looked at me. "Because Kyla didn't get her shot at the doctor."

Everyone at the same time said, "Ohhhh."

I hopped off of Carlos' back, and started banging on the elevator door. I attempted to pry it open, but I was too weak.

James and Carlos grabbed me by the arms, and pulled me back, making me slam up against the other wall. Logan had a syringe in his hand, that was squirting out clear fluid. He leaned down closer with a demonic look on his face, and I began to scream.

* * *

**James' POV**

"Kyla! KYLA!" I shook her awake.

Her eyes flew open, and she tensed up. "W-...w-...we're home. In the apartment."

"Yes we are. You were having a bad dream." said Carlos.

Kyla blinked back tears, and stared at her blanket. "Hey...don't cry. It's okay. It was only a dream." Logan comforted.

I scooted next to Kyla, and put my arm around her. Logan had one hand, and I had the other.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

She slowly shook her head, and wiped her eyes. Kendall came out of his and Katie's room, with a few movies in his hands. "Okay...so...this is Katie's secret stash of Dak Zevon movies. If you want to watch any, go ahead and pick one out." he handed her the stack.

Kyla slowly looked through them. "I don't want to watch Dak Zevon..." she muttered.

We all gasped at the same time. "Kyla Paige Diamond doesn't want to watch a Dak Zevon movie?" Kendall was shocked.

"I met him at Rocque Records...and he was a jerk to me. I've never watched a movie of his since." Kyla blinked.

I chuckled. "Well...is there any other movie you want to watch?"

She quietly shrugged, while messing with the tassles at the edge of the blanket. "You guys pick..."

Carlos dove down to the basket where we kept all the movies. I looked down at Kyla. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Kyla thought for a second. "I want a sub. A sub piled high with lettuce, tomato, onions, chicken and bacon. And maybe some mayo...oh and some cheese!"

"How about some tea?" I asked, while standing up. "I'll get you some tea."

"I still want a sub..." she mumbled, crossing her arms.

They were still deciding on a movie when I came back with the tea. "Here you go. Be careful; it's very hot."

She took the mug and slowly sipped from it. The windows were turning black realitively fast. I went up to them, and peered out. "Whoah. There is going to be a baaaaad storm. While you guys are picking out a movie, turn on the weather channel."

Kendall grabbed the remote, and changed it to channel four.

"_Welcome to Channel Four Weather Report. I'm Bob Newman. Tonight, it's going to get very, very, very wet. Up in Northern California, there have been some hurricane rumors. Hurricanes might come in around eleven o'clock tonight. There might be some power outage as well_." said the weather man.

"Wow. That doesn't seem too good." Kyla took a big gulp from her tea.

"Not at all..." I shook my head.

"Okay, guys!" Carlos muted the TV. "I haveeee...The DaVinci Code, Angels and Demons, Atonement, Disturbia-"

He was intruppted by Kyla leaning down into the garbage can, and throwing up. I looked at Logan, who got up and retrieved a washcloth from the basket next to the sink. He got it wet, and threw it over to me. I caught it, and wiped Kyla's mouth off.

"So...that's a no for Disturbia?" Carlos asked, quietly.

Kyla faintly smiled, and leaned back, to fit herself right back into the crevice between my torso and arm. "You use up ALOT of energy to throw up..."

I patted her shoulder, and pulled her blanket up, to cover both of us. "What's that movie in front of your left knee, Carlos?" I pointed to it.

He picked it up, and studied the front. "Paranormal Activity."

Kyla gasped. "GUYSSSS! I've never seen that! Can we watch it?"

My eyes widened, and I looked down at her. "You seriously want to watch a movie about ghosts? The one thing you fear most...and you want to watch a movie about them? Especially with thunder and lightning outside?"

"Come on! Pleaseee?" she begged with her big blue eyes.

Everyone else seemed to wanna watch it. "Are you positively sure, Kyla?" I asked.

"Mhmm!" she nodded.

"Okay then...go ahead and put it in. Who else has actually seen this movie?"

Logan, Kendall and Carlos raised their hands. "Don't you remember, James?" Kendall started. "While mansion-sitting for Gustavo, we all watched it like, four times."

"I remember that!" Logan smiled. "We were all scared to go to sleep, so we slept with the lights on!"

Kyla laughed. "Jesus Christ, guys. You were all really scared of a movie?"

* * *

Kyla would not let me go for the entire movie. One minute she'd have my hand, the next she'd be digging her face into my chest.

In the movie, the bedroom got really quiet, so Kyla decided to watch. The room where we were in got really quiet too.

The next thing we know, theres a guy being flung at the camera, right as thunder sounded. It made everyone jump.

Then the posessed lady dived towards the fallen camera, and Kyla jumped one more time. Then the movie ended.

Kyla snapped out of her little frozen trance thingy. "That movie...was AWESOME."

Carlos, Logan, Kendall and I stared at her. "You, of all people, liked a creepy ghost movie? Are you serious?" Logan asked.

She smiled. "I loved it! When's the second movie coming out?"

"I think we've had enough thrills for one night, Kyla!" I kissed her on the head.

"Yeah...I'm kind of tired." she yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Kyla wait." Kendall started. "Are you SURE that movie didn't scare you?"

"Yes. I'm posi-" thunder and lightning struck, and she stopped dead in her tracks. "..tive. I'm positive. Goodnight."

"Night." all four of us said at the same time. Once more, thunder and lightning struck, and this time, we heard a small squeal coming from me and Kyla's room.

"I'm going to bed too." I spoke up.

"Me too." Kendall stood.

"Me three." Carlos stretched.

Logan flipped through the channels. "I might just watch TV for a little bit."

"Okay. Have fun with that." I replied, and headed to my bed.

* * *

**Kyla's POV**

I lied.

That movie scared the crap out of me. I was too scared to go to sleep, and the thunder and lightning made it so much worse. I waited until James sounded like he was asleep, then exited the room.

Logan was sitting quietly on the couch, watching something about doctors. "Hey, Kyla. Why aren't you asleep?"

I sat next to him and sighed. "That movie scared me so much! I CAN'T sleep. And the thunder and lightning isn't making anything better!"

There was a large boom, and the whole room turned white for a split second, before returning completely black. I found myself hugging onto Logan.

His long arms were wrapped around my small body. "It's okay. The power just went out."

I dug my face into him even harder when there was a terrible thunder noise that even made Logan jump.

* * *

**James' POV**

"Logan? Where's Kyla? She wasn't in her bed when I got up to check on her." I walked into the living room. "And why is it so dark in here?" I flipped the light-switch, and nothing turned on.

"The powers out." said Logan. "And she's right here, gripping onto me. And I can't feel my lower body."

I went over to Kyla and pried her off of Logan. "Heyy. What happened? I thought you said you weren't scared?" I whispered to her.

"I...lied..." she whispered back, hugging me around my neck.

I was about to speak, but there was a low rumbling noise. "What's that sound?" Kyla asked.

The entire room began to shake. "Earth_quake_!" Logan squeaked, and dived under the table.

Kyla was immediately under the table with Logan. I scrambled under there as well.

Could anything else go wrong tonight?

The shaking slowly stopped. Kendall and Carlos busted out of their rooms. "Is everyone okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah...we're fine." Logan popped his head out after Kyla crawled out.

I stood up first, and held my hand out to my little frightened sister. She grabbed onto it, and I helped her up.

Thunder and lightning were still roaring and flashing. "I'm kind of scared." she mumbled quietly.

Carlos put his arm around her shoulders. "There is nothing to be scared of, Kyla!"

And then there was thunder. Carlos screamed, and ran into his room.

"Does everyone think they can go back to bed?" I asked.

Kendall yawned, nodded, and headed into his room. "Night guys." Logan went into his and Carlos' room.

Kyla and I were left in the living room. "Do you think YOU can go back to bed?" I questioned.

She shook her head, and went into our room. Pulling out her Harry Potter book and her book light, Kyla lay on her stomach on her bed, and began to read.

I stole her pillow, and put it next to mine on my bed. "Er...what're you doing?" she wondered.

"When we're done reading that, you can sleep over here." I sat on my bed.

"Umm..._we_?"

"Well yeah. You and me both haven't started the fifth Harry Potter book." I patted next to me.

She came over and sat next to me. "I still don't get it. You know I can't read out loud."

"Look, just because you can't, doesn't mean I can't."

Kyla smiled, and handed me the book. She got comfertable under the covers, and I began to read. "_The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive_..."

* * *

**_Awww! How cuteee! :)_**

**_If you have any ideas for me, please PRIVATE MESSAGE me. _**

**_Please review!_**

**_Now I'm going to make myself some microwavable pizza...!_**

**_I like fooooood._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Did your older brother used to check under YOUR bed for monsters? heehee!_**

**_Sadly, I don't have an older brother, and my older sisters would NEVER check under my bed for monsters..._**

**_Crap...you have to read. You'll understand what I mean at the end of this chapter._**

**_THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO SKIP TO THE END. I CAN GET A BOUNTY HUNTER TO HUNT YOU DOWN. (I can't actually...)_**

**_OMG MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE ELEVENTH. I'M SO EXCITED. I'LL BE 13. WOOHOO! _**

**_Sorry, I'm probably annoying you already...so...go on and read, PEOPLES. _**

**_iheartyouu. ;)_**

* * *

Chapter 3

James' POV

I was making breakfast with Kendall, Logan, and Carlos when Kyla came out of our room, pale as a ghost.

"You don't look so good." Carlos commented.

"I just spent the last seven minutes throwing up water." she sat at the kitchen table, and buried her head in her arms.

"Why didn't you call me? I would've been in there in a heartbeat." I rubbed her back.

"Mehh..."

Logan brought the box of syringes to the table, and tapped Kyla's arm. "Errr...you have to take some medicine, Kyla."

"NO." she jumped up, and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Kyla. You're making a big deal out of this." I knocked on the bathroom door.

She began to cough, and then vomit. "Let me in, Kyla." I knocked again.

She opened the door, and looked up at me. "I want to change my name."

"Change your name? What's so wrong with Kyla?"

She sighed, and sprawled out on the couch. "Everything! You got a cool name! James! I mean, that's so cool! I had to get stuck with Kyla. It just doesn't suit me."

"I think it suits you perfectly." Carlos sat on the other side of her.

"I don't!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to call mom later, and ask if I can change it."

I crossed my arms. "What do you want to change it to?"

"I like Raelynn! Raelynn Paige Diamond! It's catchy, right?"

Kendall laughed. "Hey, it is kind of catchy."

Kyla dug through her pockets. "Where's my phone?"

I pulled it out of my back pocket. "Right here. You asked me to hold it at the doctors, and it's been in my pocket since."

"Can I have it?"

"Only..." I looked at Logan, who pulled one of the syringes out of it's sterile package. "Only if you let Logan give you the medicine."

I knew Kyla. She would do ANYTHING for her phone. She actually stuck her hand in a giant bonfire to grab it out when she accidently dropped it in.

Her bottom lip trembled, and she stuck out her arm. "F-f-fine."

"Actually, the doctor said the shot would do better if it was on your stomach. It won't bleed too badly." Logan explained.

She had instant tears in her eyes at the sound of the words 'bleed' and 'shot'. "I'm right here, Kyla." I put my arms around her, and one hand on the back of her head.

"It'll be over before you know it, Kyles." Logan popped the top off. Just the sound of that made Kyla burst into tears.

I couldn't watch my baby sister get a shot, so I had to look away too.

"Ready?" Logan asked.

"JUST FREAKING DO IT ALREADY." Kyla snapped.

"Okay! One...two-"

"LOGAN!"

I felt her flinch when he gave it to her. "JESUS CHRIST! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS GOING TO BURN." she exclaimed while he put the bandage on it. "Are there any side effects?" she wiped her eyes.

"Errr...fever, headache, drowsiness, upset stomach, and nausea." he read the back of the box.

"Yeah...like I need anymore of THAT." Kyla muttered to herself.

* * *

It was still so dark because of the storm. There was mild thunder and lightning all day.

We were all on the ground, playing Monopoly. Kyla picked up the dice, and rolled. "Seven..." she moved the top hat seven spaces. "HAH. Boardwalk! In your face, Kendall!"

Kendall groaned. "You always get Boardwalk!"

"I'm just awesome..." she stretched out.

I picked up the dice. "Six. One, two, three, four, five...dang it! Jail!"

Everyone started laughing at me. "Awwww! Poor James!" Kyla patted my hand.

"Dude, your hands are freezing." I grabbed onto them.

"I feel really hot, actually."

Logan felt her forehead. "Oh wow. She's burning up."

Kyla rolled onto her back and groaned. "NO MORE SICKNESS. I'm so tired of it!"

I reached over and felt her forehead, her face, and the back of her neck. Then I started comparing the temperatures to Kendall and Carlos. "Yeah, you ARE burning up. Go lay on the couch."

She groaned once more, and sprawled out onto the couch. I stood up, grabbed the thermometer, and handed it to her. "Keep it under your tongue until it beeps, please."

"How exactly can this thing tell your temperature by under your tongue?" she asked.

"Just put it under your tongue." I sat on the ground, with my back up against the couch.

"It's a very valid question!"

I took it from her hands, and popped it into her mouth. The room was quiet until it beeped. "104." Logan read the thermometer.

Kyla pulled a pillow onto her face, and muttered something about how she's always sick.

"Why are you so disease-prone?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, and smiling at her.

She removed the pillow from her face, and hit me on the back of my head. Then she yawned. "I'm so tired...I didn't sleep at all last night."

I laughed. "You fell asleep at the end of chapter six, Kyla."

Kyla smiled a little. "That was really fun, actually. Can you read me some more later?"

"Of course I can." I patted her hand.

"Good."

Outside, there was very loud thunder, that made everyone jump. Kyla actually jumped, and fell onto the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked, lifting her onto the couch again.

"I hate thunder."

"There's nothing to be scared of, Kyla!"

"Did I say I was scared of it? Nooo! I said I hate it."

"You know what?" I cut my eyes at her. "You might get an unexpected present."

She crossed her arms. "I'm not ticklish anymore, James."

"You were ticklish last week..."

"Stop living in the past!"

I smiled, and stood up to retrieve yet another wet wash cloth from the kitchen. "Dudeeee. I'm sooo hungryyy." she said.

"Do you want some toast?"

"Do we have any crackers?"

I ruffled through the pantry. "Saltine crackers."

She sighed. "Nevermind...I might just go to sleep."

I came back into the living room, and pulled a blanket over her, while handing her the wet washcloth. "Have a nice nap."

"Eeehh! Eehhh! Ehhh!" she reached her arms out, like she wanted a hug. I leaned down and hugged her, and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. "That's for taking care of me."

I chuckled. "Thanks, Kyla. Do you want me to carry you to your bed?"

She blinked and looked around. "I'll walk." she stood up, and began to walk, but I could tell she was kind of dizzy.

"Come on." I squatted down, and she hopped onto my back.

"Do you know where my iPod is?" Kyla asked, crawling under her covers.

"Errrr...no." I handed her her teddy bear that was on the floor.

I was about to turn off her lights, but she stopped me. "Wait! Do you think you could check in my closet, and under my bed for m-"

"Monsters? Aren't you a little too old to believe in monsters living under your bed, and in the closet?"

"James, no-"

"Come on, Kyla. You don't think it's a tad bit kindergarden?"

"James, I-"

"Okay! If it makes you feel any better, I will check." I rolled my eyes and got down on my knees. I pulled the bedskirt up, and didn't see anything but dust and her iPod. "There's nothing here but your iPod." I handed it to her.

"Yeah...I know...I-"

"There's not going to be anything in your closet either...but since you are sick, and my sister, I will check your closet too." I stood up and headed to the closet.

"JAMES!" she screamed.

I turned around. "What?"

"I don't believe that there are monsters in the closet or under my bed! I wanted you to look for my iPod!"

I blinked. "You said-"

"NO...you assumed that I meant monsters. Now go away so I can sleep." she yawned.

"Goodnight."

"Night..."

* * *

**_Poor Kyla...lol_**

**_Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I wanted to start on the next one. :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James' POV

"She's still burning up, Logan." I removed my hand from Kyla's forehead. "What am I supposed to do? I mean, she's never been sick before! Well...if she was, mom used to take care of her."

Logan sighed. "Should we call Mrs. Knight?"

"No. She and Katie have been planning this trip for three weeks. I don't want to do that to her." I looked at Logan. "You wanted to be a doctor! You read doctor books! Fix her!" I pushed him a little.

Kyla shifted, and opened her eyes a little. "Guys, you suck at whispering."

"Go back to sleep, Kyles." Logan replied.

She yawned, and sat up. "Let's watch a movie."

"No. You need rest." I told her.

"I've been resting for a while now. I really don't feel like sleeping anymore."

I gasped. "You don't feel like sleeping? You are delirious!" I grabbed onto her. "It's okay...we're gonna get you help. We are. I swear."

"I swear, if you don't get off of me, I'm going to take Carlos's two-by-fours and knock you upside the head." Kyla pushed me off.

I slowly backed away, and leaned over to Logan. "Yeah...she's definately not delirious..."

* * *

We actually didn't watch a movie; Kyla and I began to play chess together. And she kept kicking my butt.

"Check mate." Kyla moved her piece and smiled.

I groaned. "Don't you ever get tired of winning?"

"Don't you ever get tired of having awesome hair? Because my hair is not that awesome." she blinked.

I smiled. "You deserve a hug for that."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan walked into the living room, wearing their hockey gear. "We're going to the rink."

"Okay. Have fun." Kyla waved, and started resetting the chess board.

"LOGAN!" I stood up, and crossed my arms. "I don't know how to take care of a gravely sick child!"

"Umm...I'm not gravely sick. And I'm not a child. I am a teenager!" Kyla spoke up. "And I've taken care of you many times when you've had fevers. I know what to do."

"Plus, we won't be there too long. Just a few games." Kendall said, already halfway out the door. "Bye guys." and he shut the door behind him.

Behind me, Kyla started coughing up a lung. "Heey. Take it easy." I patted her on the back.

She cleared her throat. "Okay. I'm good now. But now I'm kind of dizzy. I'm going to lay up there." She hopped up onto the couch.

"Scoot." I slightly pushed her. She stood up, I stretched out, and she cuddled herself right in the small crevice between my body and the couch. "How the heck can you fit there?"

Kyla coughed. "Because I'm awesome."

I put my hand on her forehead. "You're still burning up...you need ibuprophen." I went to the medicine cabinet and looked through it.

"Dude. I hate being sick." she put a pillow under her head.

"Everyone does, boo." I patted her head, and handed her the medicine.

She chugged down her orange juice. "Ughh."

"What?"

"I hate being sick!" she stopped for a second. "Why don't you ever get sick? I mean, I drink orange juice religously! You hate orange juice."

"Orange juice has nothing to do with anything, Kyla." I petted her hair. Suddenly I started feeling a bit warm. "Uhh...feel my forehead real quick."

Kyla reached over and put her hands on my forehead. "Hmmm..." then she started feeling the back of my neck. "You havbe a fever! HAHAH. FINALLY! SOMEONE TO FEEL MY PAINN!"

I cut my eyes at her. "I do not have a fever! The heat is probably up too high..."

"Yeah, and maybe I'm a little bit blonde." she gestured to her white blonde hair. "I hope you are sick!"

"Why? What did I ever do to you? I've been taking care of you these past two days!"

"I'm kidding, James." she patted my head. "Of course I don't want you to get sick."

I crossed my arms. "Well good! Because if you wanted me to get sick, I would've tickle you."

She stared at me with daggers. "I told you I wasn't ticklish anymore!"

"I think you're lying to me!"

"Would I lie to you?"

"In a heartbeat."

She stood up. "Think what you want, James." she was about to walk away, but I stuck my leg out and tripped her. Luckily, she landed on the pile of shirts that Carlos left in the middle of the floor.

I laughed quietly to myself as she stood up. "Okay, Kyla. I'm sorry for that...but it was funny!"

She rolled her eyes, threw one of the shirts at me, and walked into our room.

* * *

Kyla's POV

"Stupid James." I said to myself as I closed the door, and sat on my bed. "That really hurt! I have bad knees enough as it is...and I think I feel a bruise coming up..." I rubbed my knee, while grabbing my story book, and began to write in it.

It was quiet for a small while. All I heard was the faint rain from oustside, until I heard the front door open, and three loud hockey players enter the apartment. They were loud, and screaming, and telling James all about their game, but then they got really quiet. I thought I heard them agreeing to something, but I could've been wrong. It remained quiet, until I heard four pairs of footsteps outside the door.

_"I promised I would be there. I swear I'm on my way..." _Kendall started. "_I know you may not hear me, but that's the price I'll pay. I don't know, how I would, ever go, all alone, walking on my own. Like angels, you were floating to me, and that's how it should be.."_

Then all four chimed in. _"I don't wanna waste another moment. I don't wanna pay for things unspoken. I just wanna race with arms wide open. I'd take a shot in the dark, to be where you are."_

Then Carlos started singing. _"I don't wanna watch the world keep changing; when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes, and just start pacing. I'd take a shot in the dark, to be where you are."_

James sort of overlapped Carlos with his part. _"I promise you I'm gonna be there, I wanna be there. No matter what happens; no matter how tragic."_ my older brother continued. _"Because the clock is ticking. The world is spinning. Our lives keep passing by..."_

All four began to sing together again. "_I don't wanna waste another moment. I don't wanna pay for things unspoken. I just wanna race with arms wide open. I'd take a shot in the dark, to be where you are. I don't wanna watch the world keep changing; when I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking. Cover up my eyes, and just start pacing. I'd take a shot in the dark, to be where you are."_

_"I'd take a shot in the dark..."_ Logan finished off the song.

I really had nothing to say to them. I mean, I wasn't mad, but I really couldn't think of anything to say.

James peeked his head in, then motioned for the guys to come in. They came in, and stood in a line. From left to right, it went, Kendall, Carlos, James, then Logan. James stepped forward a small bit, to be in front of everyone. Everyone in the background started singing, _"Ohhh yeahhhh..." _quietly.

_"So tell me who am I supposed to be? What I gotta do to get you close to me? If I run away tonight, will you follow me? Come on, come on, come on."_ James started singing, right as all four of them started doing the same dance moves. "_I see you sitting there all alone...knowing you've been wanting me to say hello. 'Cause when the lights start flashing everybody knows..it's on, it's on, it's on..."_

Then Carlos started singing along with James. _"Say anything you want; I'll turn the music up. 'Cause baby, we ain't going no-oh-oh where. I'd leave it all behind, to be with you tonight. And everybodies screaming, oh, oh, oh, oh, ohh yeahh."_

James was about to sing the next verse, but I threw a pillow at him. "Ohh myyy godd! Shut up!"

"We were just trying to make you feel better, Kyla!" Carlos caught the pillow.

I sighed. "Yeah, I get that...I just want peace and quiet..."

"Okay..." James took the pillow from Carlos, and handed it back to me. "We'll be in the other room if you need us..."

"Mmk...thanks." I pulled his arm a little bit as he walked away.

Finally, my room was quiet after Logan closed the door. I was enjoying writing in my book until I heard thunder outside.

No, this wasn't tame thunder...this was a freakin' nuke going off thunder. It made the entire Palm Woods shake, and the power go out. Again...

_I'm not scared. I'm not going to my older brother. I'm thirteen, and I shouldn't be scared of thunder_. I thought, as I grabbed my booklight from my drawer, and hooked it to the back of my book.

Another powerful thunder roared. It was bigger this time. Like, two nukes going off at the same time.

_"Hold yourself together, Kyla."_ my brave inner me said.

_"M-maybe you should go with James!"_ my wimpy inner me squealed. _"You'll feel so much better, Kyla!"_

My brave inner me scoffed. "_She has to learn that her older brother won't always be around for her."_

Wimpy inner me groaned. _ "But that's not going to be until much, much, much later in life! Kyla! Go to James! He'll make you feel a million times better!"_

Brave inner me was about to speak, but then all three of us heard the most loud thunder of them all.

"Yeah...I'm going with wimpy inner me..." I pushed off my blankets, and ripped the door open. It was pitch black, besides the three cell phone lights that were magically floating above the couch.

I ran to the first cell phone light, and buried myself in his arm. "Whoahh...hello there, Kyla..." Kendall's voice said. "James is in the bathroom."

"I don't care..." I scooted under his arm. He soothingly rubbed my shoulder, until James came out.

He sat next me. "Are you alright?" he asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. I pushed Kendall's arm off, and hugged onto James.

"Aww...it's okay, Kyla." James comfortingly rocked me back and forth.

"I feel so stupid!" I groaned.

I felt someone put something on my head. "What is this?" I felt the hard plastic.

"My helmet." Carlos said, with a smile in his voice.

I faintly smiled. "Thank you, Carlos."

"Anything for you, Kyla." he replied.

* * *

**_I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've just been sooooo busy, and crap like that. Don't hate me. Anywaaayy...Christmas is here soon! What'd you ask Santa for? ;)_**


End file.
